Destiny Unravels
by PhantomofDeath99
Summary: (Sequel to Hearts of Living Destiny) After his mother's demise, Kim's son, is left with a broken heart and hope for a chance at meeting his supposedly "dead" father. Although not in the way he planned. What was originally just him trying to find his father, is now a race against time to save himself and his parents. But how can a heatbeat survive in a world where there are none?


**Okay, so this is kinda shitty(and really short[it'll get longer as it goes on, I promise]), but it's been a while and I just wanted to get right into it so forgive me, please :) Let's dive right into it, Jacob is sixteen, Kim's in her super early thirties, Principal Rocket is also an ex-Wasabi agent and so she loves Jacob to bits. If at any point during the story in future chapters that you get confused (it happened a few times in Hearts of Living Destiny) then just PM me or say it in your review and I'll post an update that just explains everything. So here we go people!**

Jacob sighed, shrugging his shoulders as the teacher glared at him. Mr Davis hated Jacob, mostly because he had changed the values of society, and outside the school was treated like royalty. Other than that, the man mainly disliked him for his intelligence. Even with the dyslexia he had gotten from his father, his mother's intelligence was clear. It was burning and bright and it made an embarrassment of the bald teacher on a daily basis.

"What sir? Just because I know the answer and you don't, doesn't mean you should be so annoyed! I'm doing you a favour! Helping those who can't help themselves!" He defended, watching the bald man's face turn bright red. He opened his mouth, probably prepared to yell at him when the door popped open. Ms Rocket, a blonde woman with a cheerful pep in her step that seemed to annoy the entire population, quietly walked into the room. Her face held a solemn expression and immediately the room silenced, all eyes on the woman at the display of unnatural behaviour from her. "Mr Davis," She muttered softly, her eyes sad as they locked onto Jacob's, "I'm going to need to borrow Mr Brewer." Without waiting for further permission, Jacob jumped from his chair, snatching his bag and following the Principal into the corridor.

"What's going on, miss?" He asked, struggling to keep up with her rushed steps as the woman pulled her hair into a pony tail, strapping a black communicator to her ear as she glanced back at Jacob over her shoulder. "It's your mother Jake." She paused, watching the boy's brown eyes widen dramatically, all colour fleeing from his face as his long strides stopped, his breath catching. "It's time, Jake, it's finally happening."

****Destiny Unravels****

Jacob watched from behind the glass of the lab as doctors and men in long lab coats rushed around the room his mother was in. He could barely see her within the chaos, but after a glance at her pale skin and empty eyes, he finally understood. The doctors had warned both him, his mother and his friends as he grew up that Kim's time was limited. They had been studying soul-mates and such ever since the serum to make people's hearts beat was discovered and distributed but there had always been a particular interest in Kim. The girl who had lost her soul mate. After extensive research, they had informed Jacob that it was only a matter of time before Kim would ultimately die from "natural causes". Jacob knew they really meant the sadness, and although it upset him, he was proud that she'd made it so long after losing his father.

The door to his mother's room opened, Dr Marks- his mother's main doctor- exiting quietly and smiling sympathetically at him. "She's asking for you. She doesn't have much time left, but she would like to spend it with you." Jacob nodded softly, entering the room and immediately making his way to Kim's bedside. Her brilliant honey-blonde hair was fanned across her pillow, her once bright eyes faded to a near emptiness, although she gave it her best effort to smile at him.

"Mom," He muttered, holding her hand softly as the beating of the heart monitor slowed dramatically. The numbers monitoring the average beats per minute dropping as the seconds ticked on. "Baby," She replied, her voice hoarse but still as soft as it always was when she spoke to him. "Find him." She muttered, wrapping her hands around her son's and squeezing with all the strength she had left. "I love you, Jake. R-remember….that…." She slowed and quickly the doctors rushed in again, Jake being pushed out as the light faded completely from his mother's eyes and her hand slacked against the bed. _"Find him, Jake." _Jacob didn't even have a chance to think over what she said as his aunt quickly rushed towards him, her eyes red and blood-shot and tear streaks on her face. She took one look at him, her chin wobbling as she wrapped him in a hug that he was too stiff to reciprocate. Understanding as always, Grace squeezed his shoulder, allowing time to really let what had happened set in as she escorted him out of the hospital and towards her car- taking them to his new home.


End file.
